


Fictober

by hikawasayo



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fantasy, Fictober, Fluff, M/M, Mix of Genres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikawasayo/pseuds/hikawasayo
Summary: Hi! I've decided to do fictober !! I know I'm four days late, but I just saw the prompts for it a day ago. Basically, I'm gonna be posting a new fic under that days prompt each day throughout the whole month! That's why the tags for fandoms and ships is gonna be a big mess. This is my first time doing something like this, so I'm very excited and I hope you like each one!Disclaimer: I won't be writing each prompt. There's some I might not wanna do, so this won't fully be 31 fics/chapters. Hope that's okay.





	1. Fictober 1; Sharing a bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one: sharing a bed.  
> Ship: Shuichi Saihara/ Kiibo, danganronpa v3
> 
> Shucihi and Kiibo are both going on a school trip with their class. Everybody as bit split into pairs of two, and those two will be sharing a hotel room. Oddly enough, Shuichi and Kiibo only end up having a single bed in their room.

Shuichi rubs his sleepy eyes as he tries to find his hotel room. He doesn't know who he's sharing a room with yet, but he secretly hopes it's one person in particular. He would never say who, though.  
Shuichi finds the room number '15' as he takes out his room key to open the door. He slowly unlocks the door, which awaits who he will be spending the weekend with. He flinches as the door finally opens. Much to his surprise, who was behind the door is somebody he can actually stand to be around. You know how he wanted to share a room with one person in particular? The person behind that door, is that someone.

"Oh, hi Shuichi!"  
Kiibo said, helping grab Shuichis bag of clothes. 

Shuichi is silent while walking through the door. Kiibo immediately assumes that Shuichi isn't happy with who he's rooming with, so Kiibos smile quickly fades. Shuichi notices the sudden change in expression, and quickly attempts to reassure that he isn't upset.

"Sorry, did it look like I was upset? I'm not, don't worry. I just didn't expect to be rooming with you. But I'm glad."  
Shuichi quietly whispers that last part, making Kiibo look even more confused. He decides to shrug it off, as he puts Shuichis bag next to the bed. Kiibo then sits on the bed, watching as Shuichi slowly unpacks the few clothes he brought.

"You didn't bring very much, huh? I guess maybe I overpacked...."  
Kiibo said, mostly to himself. Shuichi looks up, gazing over at the pile of clothes Kiibo had brought, which were laying at the other edge of the same bed. 

"Some people need more things than others."  
Shuichi said, as he looks back at his bag and keeps unpacking. Once he's done, he zips the bag back up and places it on the floor. 

"Oh yeah, the teachers said we needed to meet up in the lobby after we packed. Shall we go?"  
Kiibo said, standing up. Shuichi nods and they both proceed to head out the door.

 

After a long day of what some people might call adventure, it was finally time to head back to their rooms. Kiibo and Shuichi both met up at the same place right next to the lobby doors, and they walked to their room together.

"Wow, it's actually a lot later than I thought it was. We should probably get to sleep soon or else we'll get lectured."  
Shuichi said, rolling his eyes while saying 'lectured'. They both grab their pajamas and Shuichi changes in the bathroom while Kiibo changes in their room. Once they're done, something seems to strike Kiibo.

"Wait a minute...There is only one bed."  
Kiibo said, looking down at the ground. Even though they both unpacked on the same bed, neither of the boys seemed to notice that it was actually, the only bed in the room. Shuichi then takes a look around the room, and face-palms himself.

"God, how come neither of us noticed? Well what are we gonna do...We can't just go and ask for a new room."  
Shuichi said, starring awkwardly at the wall. He had one solution in mind, but he would never actually suggest it. His face turned slightly red at the thought of even.......No. He knew that probably wasn't going to happen. Why would Kiibo wanna do that? They're just friends, anyway. 

"Well....There is one thing we could do. But, I'm not sure if it's a good idea or not..."  
Kiibo said, slowly looking back up at Shuichi. Lost in thought, Shuichi couldn't seem to picture what Kiibo was talking about. Kiibo took his silence as confusion, and sighed to himself.

"We could share the bed?"

There was silence. Shuichi could feel his face turning even more red as the silence grew louder and louder. That's what he was thinking, but he didn't think Kiibo would actually wanna do it. Shuichi looks up at Kiibo, who was looking at the ground again. 

"I-I mean....It's not a bad idea...."  
Shuichi responses, breaking the silence. Kiibo immediately looked back up at Shuichi, with a confused look on his face. He didn't think Shuichi would agree. There wasn't really anything else they could do, so he supposed Shuichi was out of options and was forced to agree.

The two boys slowly get onto the bed at the same time, lifting up the covers in unison. They both laid on opposite sides, facing each side of the room. Shuichi barried his face in the pillow, knowing that Kiibo was laying right next to him. Just thinking about it gave him chills, but not in a bad way. He actually.....really liked this. Even if they weren't facing each other, or even talking, Shuichi was enjoying his company. Luckily, Kiibo felt the same way. Across the bed was Kiibo, smiling to himself. This isn't how he thought the day would end, but he wasn't mad. 

Overnight, Shuichi and Kiibo somehow both ended up holding hands under the blankets. Shuichi was laying right behind Kiibo, and they were facing the same direction. Shuichi barried his face in the fabric of Kiibos clothes while he slept. As the night went on, Kiibo turned and faced Shuichi, while they were both still holding hands. Once the morning hit, they both somehow woke up at the same time. It was an interesting experience.

Shuichi slowly started to move around, which woke Kiibo up at the same time. As they both slowly opened their eyes, they realized the situation that had happened while they were asleep. They both practically jumped out of the bed, both of their faces as red as could be. They both barried their faces in their own hands as they sat at opposite sides of the bed. Neither of them could believe what just happened.

'What the hell happened over night???? How did I end up waking up with Kiibo right in front of me???'  
Shuichi thought to himself. As he was thinking, the image of Kiibos face right in front of his kept playing in his mind and he somehow ended up falling on the floor. Kiibo quickly got up once he heard the noise. He tried to help Shuichi up, who was laying flat on his back. Shuichi wasn't saying anything, which was out of embarrassment. Kiibo started to panic as he crouched down, making sure that Shuichi was still alive. Shuichi opened his eyes to see Kiibo in front of him once again, and his face was red again. Kiibo, surprised by Shuichi, jumped back up. Shuichi then got himself up and walked over and sat on the bed. Kiibo decided to sit next to him, hoping maybe they could talk about what happened that night.

"So....About last night....I have no idea how the hell that happened."  
Kiibo said, facing the floor. Shuichi nodded in agreement, as he was also facing the floor. 

"Um......I have no idea either.....Should we just forget that ever happened and move on?"  
Shuichi said, sighing. He wasn't upset at how it turned out, but there was no idea anybody could ever find out about this. They'd surely laugh about it. Especially a little childish purple haired boy.

"In all honesty, I don't wanna forget about it. I-I mean! I didn't hate it.....Sorry! I'm not thinking....."  
Kiibo said, getting more and more flustered as he spoke. Shuichi chuckled as he sat up and saw Kiibos face slowly turn red. Shuichi was glad to know he wasn't the only embarrassed one here.

"I-I...I don't want to either....How about we keep it our little secret? We're gonna have to do this for the rest of the weekend anyway. No point in forgetting about it."  
Kiibo looked over at Shuichi as he spoke, and nodded in agreement. They both smiled at each other as they leaned in for a hug. They were both relived to know that it wasn't as bad as it was made out to be.


	2. Fictober 2; Shooting star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2; Shooting star.   
> Ship: Ran/Kasumi, Bandori
> 
> "Y'know, Ran. I wonder where I'd be right now if I hadn't decided to be in a band."  
> Kasumi said, still admiring the sparkling stars. 
> 
> "Where did that come from?"
> 
> "I don't know. I tend to get deep while looking up at the sky. It just seems to bring me lots of thoughts, both about my future and my past. I've never properly talked about it, but I've always wondered what I'd be doing now. Would I still be looking at the sky? Or would I be at home, not even enjoying the beautiful sight the stars have to offer?

"Thanks for staying so late with me, Ran! I could always use some extra practice, especially from a pro like you!"  
Kasumi said, packing up her guitar into her bag. Their joint practice ended two hours ago, but they both decided to stay a little later for some extra practice. It was Kasumis idea, and she's still surprised Ran agreed. 

"I'm not a pro...But I also enjoyed staying late. Personally, I don't think I get enough practice in during the day. I usually stay late anyway, so I was glad when you asked me."  
Ran said, grabbing her bag as she started to head out the door. Kasumi quickly followed her, as they both left Circle. They were the last two in the whole place, so I guess they had to close up. Before leaving, Ran locked up the doors and put the keys in her pants pocket. As they both started to walk their separate ways, Kasumi broke the silence.

"Hey, Ran! Look up at the sky! The stars look so pretty tonight~"  
Kasumi said, poking Rans shoulder and pointing to the sky. Ran stopped in her tracks as she looked at the clear, starry sky above the two girls. The stars were shinning in the night, along with the moons beautiful glittering. Ran and Kasumi both loved the stars and the sky, but it wasn't something either of them discussed with anyone. Yet somehow, they both ended up looking at the same sky, right next to each other.

"Y'know, Ran. I wonder where I'd be right now if I hadn't decided to be in a band."  
Kasumi said, still admiring the sparkling stars. 

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I tend to get deep while looking up at the sky. It just seems to bring me lots of thoughts, both about my future and my past. I've never properly talked about it, but I've always wondered what I'd be doing now. Would I still be looking at the sky? Or would I be at home, not even enjoying the beautiful sight the stars have to offer?"

Ran was taken back after hearing Kasumis sudden deep talk. She always saw Kasumi as a pretty happy-go-lucky kind of person, not the type of person who would talk about the past while starring into the dark night. Sometimes you see a new side of people when you're alone, so she isn't that surprised. 

"I've thought about that, too. I think I'd be working at my dads store right now. Actually, we'd probably be closing up. I can't even imagine myself actually enjoying working there. But, I have no idea what else I'd be doing. Music and Afterglow have practically taken over my life, so it's pretty unpredictable. I guess I don't usually think about my past, or future, because I'm pretty content with my life right now."

Kasumi nodded, while not actually looking at Ran. She always saw Ran as the type of person to hide her true feelings, so hearing what she actually thinks about is something she's very happy to be experiencing. 

As they were both lost in conversation, they noticed a shooting star.

"Ran Ran look!!!"  
Kasumi happily shouted, jumping up and down in place as she pointed at the star in the sky.

"There's a shooting star! Quick, make a wish!"

Ran chuckled to herself while watching Kasumi get all excited over the shooting star. She thought Kasumi looked very cute in that moment.

"I wish that this moment would never end."

Ran said, looking down at the ground. Kasumi looked over at Ran with a surprised look on her face. She had no idea Ran was having such a nice time with her. She silently walked over to Ran, holding out her hand. Ran looked up from the ground, and directly at Kasumi.

"It doesn't have to end."

Ran took Kasumis hand, and they locked fingers. They then both proceeded to watch the sky, which somehow became even more bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked day two! So far, this is probably my favorite one. I've only written two...But still, I like it. I hope you did too~


	3. Fictober 3; Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3; Mornings  
> Ship: Leah/Ruby, love live sunshine

Leah was, once again, staying over at Rubys house. She stayed over so much, Dia treated her like family at this point. Which is weird, because Leah and Ruby were dating but Dia wasn't fully aware of that fact.   
Leah and Ruby had plans for the morning, so Ruby suggested that Leah stayed over for the night. This didn't happen as often as you'd think. But, it was much easier than Leah driving all the way back home just to come back in the morning. Being the cute girlfriends they are, they both agreed to sleep in the same bed for the night. It was a nice, quiet night. 

Morning finally hit, and the sun was shining. The peaceful night was interrupted by Rubys phone alarm going off, waking the two of them up. Ruby got up first, stretched and looked over at Leah who was still asleep. She couldn't help but admire how cute Leah looked while sleeping. Since she didn't sleep over often, this was a sight she rarely got to see. So that's why she took advantage of the chance she had gotten.

Leah was quietly laying in bed, hair messy due to her rolling around overnight. Ruby could see Leah's very calm breathing as she was lost in a deep sleep. Ruby then took out her phone as she was going to take a picture. But then, she noticed the time. She completely forgot that they had plans in two hours and that they were running late. Ruby quickly put her phone down and started to shake Leah awake. Of course, she didn't want to disturb her so she gently started shaking her. Much to her surprise, it worked.   
Leahs eyes slowly started to flutter open, as she was adjusting to the bright light of the sun. She slowly sat up, facing Ruby who was still sitting in bed with her,

"Good morning sleepy head!"  
Ruby said, smiling widely. 

Leah didn't understand why she was so happy over her waking up, but Ruby was cute when she was happy. So it was a win win! Ruby slowly got out of bed, heading to her closet so she could prepare for the day. While she was busy looking for clothes, Leah laid back onto her pillow and closed her eyes. She wasn't asleep, but she sure wanted to be. Leah wasn't very much of a morning person. It's not that she was mean or anything, she just had a hard time staying awake. She then grabbed the nearest pillow and covered her face with it. Once Ruby was done getting her clothes out, she noticed that Leah had fallen back asleep. She hopped onto the bed and jumped around, causing Leah to bounce around everywhere. When Ruby stopped, Leah was officially awake. Ruby jumped off of the bed and laughed at the sight of Leahs hair, which had gotten 10 times more messier due to Ruby jumping all over the bed. 

"Hey....You know I don't like when you laugh at me! Now I'm mad."  
Leah said, crossing her arms and pouting. She wasn't actually mad, but she liked messing with Ruby.

Ruby sighed and got back onto the bed, sitting next to Ruby and kissing her cheek. Leah tried to hide the smile that started to form on her face, but she did a pretty terrible job. 

"Not good enough. Still mad."  
Leah said, facing the opposite direction. 

Ruby put Leahs chin in her hands, making Leah face her direction. She then leaned in and kissed Leah. Leah then blushed, and stopped crossing her arms. Ruby smiled because Leah was just so damn cute whenever she was flustered. Whenever Leah was 'mad', Ruby would always kiss her and it would work. She also did it because she loved seeing Leahs flustered expression. It never failed to give her butterflies.

"O-Okay....I'm not mad anymore. But that doesn't mean I wanna get out of bed!"  
Leah said, face still as red as ever.

"Hmmm....Will another kiss get you out of bed?"  
Ruby said, pretending to be thinking very hard.

"I-I mean....Maybe....But only if you hold my hand all day today! No take backs."  
Leah said, not looking at Ruby.

Truth be told, Leah was a sucker for soft stuff such as holding hands and kissing. Ruby knew this, so she would always suggest it whenever Leah wanted something. It works each time! Rubys pretty lucky to have a soft girlfriend, considering she also loves soft things. It's why they get along so well! 

Ruby nodded and leaned in to kiss Leah again. This time, Leah grabbed Rubys hand while they exchanged a quick kiss. Instead of Leah blushing, this time it was Ruby. She didn't expect Leah to hold her hand so quickly.

"Time starts now!"  
Leah said, squeezing Rubys hand in her own.

Ruby sighed, squeezing Leahs hand pack. The pair got out of bed at the same time and headed for the closest again. Ruby had a bag of Leahs clothes in there, since she stayed over so often. They both headed for the bag before Ruby stopped them.

"I have a better idea! What if you wore one of my outfits instead?"  
Ruby suggested, slightly bouncing in excitement.

"I-I mean... If you want me to..."  
Leah said, avoiding eye contact with Ruby.

Ruby smiled and let go of Leahs hand so she could search her closet for something cute. She pulled out a large red sweater and a pair of blue shorts to go with it. She handed Leah the outfit and signaled Leah to go change. Leah then got up and walked to the bathroom to change. Ruby was surprised that she didn't question the outfit choice or anything. While Leah was busy changing, Ruby picked out some clothes of her own and quickly changed before Leah was done. Soon, Leah came back in the outfit Ruby prepared her. Ruby could feel her face turn red. Leah looked so cute in that outfit! She wasn't expecting her to look that good. She knew she'd rock anything she put on, but wow.

"O-Oh wow...Leah....You look so cute! I'm so glad I picked that outfit out."  
Ruby said, attempting to hide her red face with her hands.

"Really? I quite like it actually. I was surprised when you handed me it. This isn't normally what I wear, but I like it. Maybe I should snag more of your clothes while I'm over."  
Leah said, looking down at what she was wearing. 

Ruby quickly got up and ran over to Leah, giving her a big hug. Leah was really confused and taken back by the sudden hug, but she went with it and hugged her back. The two girls hadn't even left the house yet, and it was already the best morning ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked day 3! I kinda wrote this on a whim, so sorry if it isn't good. I wasn't really sure what to write for this prompt so this'll do! I tried my best to include fluff but,,,,,,,it kinda failed. Oops


	4. Fictober 4; Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four; Reincarnation.  
> Ship: Tomoe/Himari, Bandori
> 
> Tomoe passed away over 10 years ago. Since then, Himari hasn't been able to do anything without thinking about her. One day, a stranger bumps into her and claims to have been Tomoe in their past life.

Himari spots a freshly opened cafe in her local mall. Having nothing else to do, she decides to walk in and see what they have. While she walks through the doors, a stranger accidentally bumps into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're g-"

The stranger stares at Himari, as if they knew each other. Himari was pretty good at remembering faces of people she had met before, so she was really confused as this person wasn't familiar. Maybe she just forgot? Or maybe they didn't even know each other. If this person was trying to flirt, she was doing a pretty terrible job.

"Uh, I don't mean to break the silence but do you know me?"  
Himari said, trying to walk past the mystery person. 

Suddenly, they sat down at a table and motioned for Himari to sit down with them. Maybe they were flirting? They seriously were doing a horrible job...Maybe Himari can give them some pointers? Himari shrugs her shoulders and sits down in front of the stranger. If they wanted to flirt, she surely wouldn't pass up the opportunity to help out. 

"Okay, Please don't think I'm crazy when I say this. But, I'm pretty sure I know you. Well, that doesn't sound weird. The weird thing is, I can guarantee that you don't know me. Does that make sense?"  
The stranger says, obviously very nervous.

"Uh, okay? It makes sense, but where would you know me from? Please don't tell me you're a stalker...!"  
Himari says, slowly scooting her chair back farther away from the table.

"No no. I'm not a stalker, don't worry."

Himari sighs in relief and scoots her chair back in front of the table. The stranger, however, starts to visibly sweat. What could they possibly be so nervous for...?

"This is where it actually gets weird. I know you because we used to be close. But, in my past life"

Himari stares at the stranger, tilting her head in confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say you were reincarnated? But I'm almost positive that's not how this works..."

"Yes, I believe I was reincarnated. You knew somebody by the name of Tomoe, right?"

Himari physically shakes at the sound of Tomoes name. 

"U-Um....Yeah, why? Did you know her in your past life or something....?"

The stranger sighs, lightly grabbing the table in nervousness.

"No. I was Tomoe."

Himari goes quiet. She can't even figure out what to say in response. They were Tomoe....? What kind of bullshit is that? Himari didn't really believe in reincarnation. She wanted to believe the stranger, she so desperately wanted to. But how could she? That isn't how reality works. Yeah, maybe in the movies. But not in their real world. 

"Okay? I hope you know thats not a good thing to joke about. I'm still not over her death, so why would you even bother saying that?"

Himari could feel tears in her eyes, but she kept them from falling. Even 10 years later, she still couldn't talk about Tomoe without getting emotional. She got up from the table and started to leave, but the stranger quickly grabbed her wrist in attempt to keep her from leaving.

"Wait. What if I said I could prove it to you? Just give me one chance, okay?"

Himari sighs and faces the stranger again. She thought this was complete bull, but she thought she should let them try. Maybe she's in a dream and it'll actually work? Might as well give it a shot, she thought.

"Okay, fine. But if it ends up being shit then I'm allowed to leave, deal?"

The stranger let go of her arm and smiled from cheek to cheek. They nodded as they stood up from their chair.

"Deal! Okay, could you bring me to Circle? I can't think of any other way to prove this to you than going there."

Himari was confused, but she just went with it. She and the stranger left the cafe, and the mall, and she drove them to Circle. She scheduled an hour in the studio before they arrived so they wouldn't have to wait. By the strangers request, she rented a drum set and her bass as well. She had no idea what this person had in mind, but she just went with the whole thing. It'll end up being some kind of joke or prank later, anyway. No point in stopping now, right?

They walked into their studio, drums and bass already set up and ready. Himari watched as the stranger sat on the drum set. The same set that Tomoe used to play with. It was hard to see somebody that wasn't Tomoe behind those drums. Instead of focusing on it, she just made sure her bass was tuned. Then, it was time.

"So you never did tell me. What exactly are we doing? If you wanna play, it's kind of a waste without the rest of Afterglow. Is this what you planned?"

"We're going to play a song together, just the two of us. The only way I can prove that I'm Tomoe is to play with you. Once we get started, you'll understand"

Himari really didn't understand what they meant, but she just shrugged and went along with it. It's been a few days since she last played, so more practice is always nice. The stranger hit their drumsticks together, signaling that the song was going to start. Himari had no idea what song she was going to play, so she decided to wait until the song officially started to join in. 

Suddenly, she hears a beat so familiar she could practically recognize it anywhere. It's a beat that only one person could actually nail. That one person was, of course, Tomoe. But how could this person play exactly like her? Wait.....Could it be true? There's no way.....   
Himari could feel tears welling up in her eyes at the sound of the music coming from the drum set right behind her. It's been over 10 years since she heard anybody play that way. Yes, Afterglow would still practice together. But they always had somebody else from the other bands play with them. Usually it ended up being Ako since she would be the closest to Tomoe. Even still, she couldn't play as perfect as Tomoe would. 

The beat brought back so many memories that during each practice, she would desperately try to remember. Now, it all came flooding back. Now she knew it was true. This really was Tomoe. She was so lost in thought that she forgot to join it. She then started playing along with the beat, trying to hold back tears. Himari couldn't believe how lucky she got. It's not everyday that the girl you loved who died would be reincarnated into somebody else, now is it? Before she knew it, the song was over. Once it was over, Himari just burst into tears. Everything was happening so fast. She meets a stranger. They claim to be Tomoe in a past life. They end up playing together and Himari hears sounds she  
hasn't heard in years. She never thought it could happen, but Tomoe was back with her. Where she knew Tomoe belonged. The stranger, who was now known as Tomoe, got up from behind the drums to come and comfort a crying Himari. She hugged Himari from behind, which somehow didn't help comfort her at all. In fact, the hug made Tomoe emotional, too. Tomoe had spent 2 years trying to find Himari and the others after she realized who she was. It was a long journey and she knew it wasn't going to go as planned immediately. But now all of her searching and hard work paid off. Because finally, she was back with Himari. And she couldn't be more grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked day 4! This is kind of a long one, and its sort of confusing so I hope you get where I was going with it. Reincarnation is something that isn't that easy to nail when writing about, so i did my best. I wanted it to be based on some movie I saw a few years ago but I forgot details so it's like, my own version. Still, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Fictober 5; Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober day 5; Spells  
> Ship: Rinko/Ako, Bandori
> 
> Ako finds a new witch game online, and immediately falls in love with it and shows it to Rinko. Later that night, she takes a nap and has a dream that her and Rinko are inside of that game.

"Rin-rin! You should play this game with me!"  
Ako shouts from her room, calling Rinko from the kitchen. 

Ako found a new witch game online and she thinks Rinko would love it. At that moment though, Rinko was busy making them some lunch. Tomoe was at band practice with Afterglow, so Rinko had to take on the job. Rinko isn't that big on witches, but she usually plays anything that Ako enjoys. It makes her happy to see Rinko so excited while playing something.

Rinko finishes making them lunch and walks back into Akos room. She comes back to Ako still playing that new game, and it seems that she's so invested in it because she didn't hear Rinko come in.

"U-Um....Ako....I brought us some....Lunch....."  
Rinko said, slowly putting Akos plate on the table she was playing the game on. 

Ako takes off her headphones and looks behind her, surprised by seeing Rinko there.

"Oh, Rin-rin! I didn't hear you come in, sorry! Thank you for making lunch!"  
Ako said, jumping off of the chair to give Rinko a hug.

Rinko returns the hug and when they both let go, she pulls up a chair and sits next to Ako. Ako then puts her headphones back on and opens the game up again.

"Okay, so in this game you get to play as a witch! Each witch has their own custom spells based on their character! It's an online game, so you  
get to play with all kinds of people! I can help you with the basics if you want!"  
Ako says, practically bouncing with excitement.

Ako loves showing Rinko new games that she found, and Rinko loves playing them. Whenever Ako introduces her to a new game, you can sense the pure excitement she has. Rinko thinks it's adorable, and it's one of the many things that makes her love Ako. Rinko nods, and scoots her chair a little closer to Akos so she can show Rinko the game. Ako unplugs her headphones so Rinko can also hear  
whats happening and not be confused.

"So first, you can customize your own character! How do you want it to look?"  
Ako says, sliding the mouse over to Rinko.

Rinko makes the witch look like her, giving it long black hair and purple eyes. Then, she dresses the witch in a light purple dress with a matching hat. Once she's done, she hands the mouse back to Ako to show her what to do next.

"Wow she looks really cute, Rin-rin~ Next, we have to go through the tutorial. They just tell you how to play, but it's pretty simple so we can just skip! Now it'll give you a little bit of background information about your character, and about her spells! The spells can be a bit complicated to understand, but you're very smart so I'm sure you'll get it quickly!"  
Ako says, pointing to the screen to help Rinko out.

Then, some text shows up on the screen next to the witch Rinko previously picked out. Rinko leans closer to the screen to read it. The text says that Rinkos witch is a very powerful witch, who almost always wins her fights. Her custom spells are some of the most powerful ones throughout the entire game. With the spells, her witch can hypnotize her enemies, make it rain, which can slow down her enemies, and even knock them out of bounds. The last one takes a lot of training in order to master it. Once Rinkos done reading the text, she's taken into the town where her witch lives.

"Wow....I didn't expect my witch to be so powerful.....I like this game already, Ako-chan....."  
Rinko says, wearing a surprised look on her face.

"Hehe I knew you'd love it! I'm really glad you picked that witch, too! I think she suits you well~"  
Ako says, smiling at Rinko.

"Suits me well........I'm not sure if I agree, but thank you anyway, Ako-chan.."  
Rinko says, surprised expression turning into a happy one.

Ako shows Rinko around the town, telling her all the best places to get new armor and to meet fellow witches with powerful spells. Soon, Rinko gets the hang of the game and starts to try some battles. She doesn't do perfect at first, but she did pretty well for a beginner. Once Rinko was done the first battle, Ako began to get tired.

"Rin-rin...I think I might take a nap. Is that okay? I don't wanna leave you alone if you aren't ready.."  
Ako says, sitting on her bed.

"No, it's okay. I think I've gotten the hang of the game...!"  
Rinko says, not looking away from the screen. She's very into the game now.

"Expected of the cool Rin-rin! When you win other battles, make sure to take a picture so I can see! Goodnight, Rin-rin~"  
Ako says, jumping under the covers of her bed. Rinko then plugs in the headphones to not disturb Akos sleep.

 

In Akos dream, she suddenly wakes up in a room that's way too familiar.  
She wakes up inside the room which her witch character sleeps in! Ako was very taken back and confused. She immediately looked at the nearest mirror, surprised to see that she was wearing her own witch clothes.

'Whoa, I'm inside of the game! So cool!!! I wonder if Rinko is here too...'  
Ako thinks, heading out the door and into the town.

Ako looks around the town, looking for Rinko. She walks inside of a close by store that sells armor, and she finds some really cool stuff she could make use of. She buys a cute wand the same color and shape as her drumsticks, and a new hat to match the one Rinkos character had. Once she walks out of the store, she runs into Rinko.

"Rin-rin! I knew you'd be here, too!"  
Ako says, running over to Rinko. She notices that Rinko was wearing the same clothes as her character, and starts jumping up and down in excitement.

"Your clothes! You look so cool, Rin-rin~"

"A-Ako! I was wondering where you went.....When did you get that hat and wand..? The hat matches mine!"  
Rinko says, pointing to Akos new hat and wand that Ako was holding.

"Oh, I got it at the store right behind me! I had a feeling you'd be wearing clothes and I thought it would be cool to match! So in fights, everybody will know that we're a duo!"  
Ako said, putting her hat on her head.

"Oh....That's really cool....! Speaking of, I heard they were looking for witches to take part in a nearby battle....Should we do it, Ako-chan?"

"That would be awesome! We can show off our custom spells too!! I'm so excited!"

Rinko shows Ako where the leader of the battle was. They both ask if they can take part in the fight, and they're let in. Before the fight starts, they get a chance to review the spells they have, and how to use them.

Ako has spells in which she can block her enemies spells from effecting her, summon an animal of her choice to help her in battle, and build walls made of ice. The one she liked the most, is that with her drumstick wand, she could shoot loud music waves out of it which would knock the enemies back! It was so cool, considering it really felt custom to her and her only. Of course, Rinko had the same ones like her character. Except, she also had a music based one. Rinko was able to surround herself with a big keyboard and with that keyboard, she could press any key and it would play a melody which would hypnotize the enemy to do whatever she says. It's like the one she already had, but she merged the  
hypnotism spell with her keyboard so they would do the same thing. Once they reviewed the spells, they were put into battle.

They were against a group of big, powerful witches who had obviously been training for much longer than Ako and Rinko. Ako was very scared, but their leader reassured them that with all of their spells, they could easily take them down. It was normal for Ako to get nervous before every battle. She was always scared that she'd make a mistake, or something to ruin the fight. Rinko sensed her nervousness and helped calm her down.

"Ako-chan.....Don't worry. We'll be able to fight these girls, no problem...! I believe in you and your power....So don't worry about failing..."  
Rinko said, giving Ako a pat on the back before getting into position.

"You're right! How could I let myself get nervous....We'll definitely win. Thank you, Rin-rin!"  
Ako said, giving Rinko a quick smile before proceeding into position as well.

The two girls held out their wands, ready to strike as soon as the battle were to begin. Soon, the bell rung and they were ready to start. Ako started by summoning a dog by her side to give her a bit of a boost. Rinko begun by summoning her keyboard, and clicked a key to hypnotize the closest enemy near them. She told the enemy to walk out of bound and to bring another enemy with them. As she requested, the enemy did exactly that and the opposite team were already minus two people. Ako told her dog to chase another enemy out of bounds, and it did just that. Now, they were minus three. Once they finished and it was announced that the opposite team lost three members, Ako and Rinko high-fived and prepared to keep fighting.

As the fight went on, Ako and Rinko proceeded to take out most of the enemies. Their teammates were really surprised to see how powerful they were as a duo, and decided that they could never separate the two of them. After only a couple of minutes, they were down to two enemies. Unfortunately, those two were the strongest on the team. They were both a little afraid to fight, but they couldn't hold back anything now. Ako started by building a wall of ice so that they could discuss what to do next.

"Okay, what should we do now? Neither of us have used our strongest spells yet, so should we do that next?"  
Ako said, pulling up her mini spell book. 

She looked through it to find out how to properly use her drumstick wand. In order for it to work, she had to use all of her power and had to have a lot of concentration. It sounded hard, but she didn't have a choice but to use it. Rinko looked through her book as well, and noticed that there was one key on her keyboard she hadn't pressed. It did the same thing as Akos drumstick, and worked the same way. It seemed that they both had to use all of their power in order for it to work. 

"Well...Why don't I use my keyboard and you use your drumstick at the same time...? It seems they both work the same way, anyway..."  
Rinko suggested, closing her book. 

They could both hear the enemies getting closer, and they knew they had to act fast. Ako nodded and pulled out her drumstick as Rinko pulled out her keyboard. They both got in position and waited for the enemy to knock down their wall. As predicted, the enemy broke it down and they were pushed back a bit by the force. They both held hands, and Ako pointed her drumstick at the enemy as Rinko put her finger right above the key she needed to press. They both gave each other a look and smiled, before turning back and starting the spells. Ako said the spell out loud and could feel the drumstick using up all of her leftover power. Rinko pressed the key and was almost pushed back by the amount of power used. Everybody around them could see a huge sound-wave which was heading towards the two remaining enemies. Once it hit them, they both were pushed all the way out of bounds. The sound their spells both made was loud enough to be heard by people miles and miles away. Then, the bell rung again and it was announced that Ako and Rinko were the winners. Due to the amount of power used, they both soon collapsed as they were very weak. 

Ako woke back up, but she was in her room once again. She slowly sat up and saw Rinko asleep, with her head resting on the table. Ako thought that they must've fallen asleep around the same time and maybe that's why they were in the same dream together. She smiled to herself, remembering how awesome they looked while fighting, and she laid back down in bed and begun to fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading day 5! This fic is kind of a mess, but I couldn't really think of much when it came to spells. Still, I hope it was good!


	6. Fictober 6; Dog park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober day 6: Dog park.  
> Ship: Ren/Ryuji, Persona 5. (Or Akira/Ryuji, whichever you prefer.)
> 
> Ryuji really wants to get a dog with Ren. Ren, on the other hand, isn't so fond on getting one. So, Ryuji suggests they go to a dog park, hoping it'll change Rens mind.

"C'mon Ren....Please?"

"I already said no. I'm content with having a cat."

"Hey! I'm not a cat."

Morgana says, breaking the mild tension between Ren and Ryuji.

Ryuji has been bugging Ren for weeks about getting a dog together in the apartment they share. Ren, apparently, is content with just having Morgana. Ryuji hates the fact that Morgana lives with them and not Futaba, only because he absolutely hates Morgana.

"First of all, Morgana ain't even a real cat! He effing talks! Besides, a dog would treat us so much better than him. At least it won't call us, or more so me, an idiot all the damn time!"

Ryuji said, starring directly at Morgana to make sure he knew he was talking about him. They've never had a good relationship, so Ryuji takes any opportunity he can to make fun of him. It's really weird, but everybody's used to it by now.

"That may be true, but I'm not exactly a dog person. They're just not my type."

Upon hearing that, Ryuji suddenly feels a light-bulb go off in his head. Which, rarely happens.

"I've got it! Why don't we go to the dog park down town? That way, you'll be able to see how great dogs really are! Another perfect idea by yours truly."

Quietly, you can hear Morgana laugh at Ryuji saying 'perfect idea'.

"Well....I suppose it isn't a bad idea. But I doubt it'll change my mind. You can try if you want."

Ryuji then runs over to Ren and gives him a big hug and a small kiss on the cheek, causing Ren to blush.

"Thank you! I can guarantee it'll change your mind."

"R-Ryuji.....You didn't really need to do that. I already said I'd go...."

Ryuji chuckles at a blushing Ren and lets go. 

"Not sorry for that. Anyway, why don't we go now? It's not too late out and neither of us have plans!"

"How do you know I have no plans?"

"Because if you did, I'd be going with you. That's how we work, idiot."

Ren sighs to himself as he gets up from the couch they were both previously sitting on.

"Well? Let's get going. I don't wanna be there all day."

Ren says while walking over to the closet next to the door, grabbing his jacket. Ryuji does the same, and they both put their shoes on at the same time. Before they leave, Morgana interrupts them.

"What's with you two and leaving me alone? I am a cat still!"

"So you admit it? Looks like I was right all along!"

Ryuji says, cheering to himself quietly.

"I'll text Futaba and tell her to watch you."

As Ren says that, he quickly gets out his phone and sends Futaba a text. Then, both Ren and Ryuji get up and start to walk out the door.

"Don't get into much trouble, Morgana."

Ren says before closing the door. On their way out, you can hear Morgana groaning. Sometimes, having a cat that can talk gets annoying.

 

 

After a few minute walk, they arrive at the dog park. Upon seeing all the cute dogs, Ryuji practically runs to whichever dog is closest. At their dog park, they tend to have lots of dogs roam around (with owners permission), so you can't get in trouble from petting or playing with them. After all, it is a dog park. Ren slowly walks behind an excited Ryuji, taking a good look at the dogs throughout the park. He'll admit, the dogs were really cute. Not cute enough to convince him right away, though. As Ryuji goes around playing with any dog allowing him to, Ren finds a close by bench and sits on it. He can't help but smile to himself while watching Ryuji enjoy himself. Now seeing Ryuji that excited and happy could be enough to convince him to get a dog. As soft as that may sound, it's true. But still, Ren had to see for himself how good these dogs really were. At perfect timing, Ren sees a dog walk up to him, holding a stick in its mouth.

"Oh, you want to play fetch with me? I suppose we can."

The dog nods and wags its tail happily as it hears Ren agree. Ren then throws the stick in another direction, watching as the little brown colored dog runs after it. A few seconds pass until said dog brings back the stick, dropping it out of its mouth and scooting it towards Ren.

"Again, huh? Works for me."

Ren once again throws the stick, but this time in a different direction. Without realizing it, Ren feels a small smile appear on his face while he watches the dog chase after the stick. Maybe he was starting to see the appeal of dogs. Only maybe.  
Once the dog returned, instead of giving the stick back to Ren, it jumped into the bench Ren was sitting on and started to rest its head in his lap. Ren was a little surprised to see the dog show him affection so quickly since they just met, but he didn't mind. Besides, he was here to see why Ryuji liked dogs so much. He decided to give the dog affection in return, and started lightly petting it. Faster than he expected, the dog started to wag its tail again. He could feel the dog starting to sink its weight into his lap. Ren assumed that it meant that the dog liked being pet, so he continued. 

On the other side of the park was Ryuji, practically playing with 5 dogs at the same time. He somehow seemed to keep attracting all the dogs in the damn park, but he wasn't complaining. In fact, he loved it. In the corner of his eye, he could see Ren sitting on a bench. At first, he started to frown because he thought the dog park idea wasn't working. Until, he realized that Ren was petting a dog. He gave all the dogs around him one last pet before he started to walk closer to the bench, trying to get a closer view of what was happening. Once he got closer, he noticed the soft, happy look that was on Rens face. Seeing how happy Ren seemed to be, caused his frown to turn into a smile. He was really  
glad to see that Ren was enjoying himself, and hopefully enjoying playing with the dogs. After a minute of just starring, he started to walk closer to the bench. Ren didn't notice that Ryuji was there, until Ryuji said something.

"So...Seems like my idea worked, huh?

Ren jumped and felt his face turn red the second he heard the blonde boy behind him talk. He had no idea Ryuji was there, nor did he know how  
long he's been there.

"H-How long have you been there?"

"Only a few minutes. But you didn't answer my question. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I mean...Yeah, I am. I can't lie to you, I've been having a good time. This dog and I were playing fetch earlier before it decided it wanted to be pet. I think I've really warmed up to dogs, especially this one. Can we get one like this? Its a lot of fun to play with."

"I'm glad to hear that I've changed your mind! Next on the list is the dog shelter! We can go find the perfect dog for us."

Ryuji said, sitting next to Ren on the bench. He put one arm around Ren, with his other arm petting the dog that still remained on Rens lap. He felt Ren lay his head on his shoulders. Basically, it was a scene out of every dog park scene in every romance movie ever. But, Ren and Ryuji just happened to be that kind of couple. They did every typical romance movie things all the time, but neither of them cared. On a different note, it's true that Ryuji changed Rens mind. To be honest, Ren seeing Ryuji be so happy with all the dogs is what changed his mind in the first place. Playing with the dog was just a plus that happened at the perfect time. Ren was looking forward to going to the dog shelter, and finding the perfect dog for the two of them. He just hopes that Morgana doesn't you know, despise the dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading day 6! I really liked this one, I love writing stuff with dogs. Disclaimer: I know most people call him Akira, but I'm more used to calling him Ren. I guess it doesn't really matter what you call him, but I thought I'd point it out.


	7. FIctober 7; Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober day 7; Kittens  
> Ship: Yukina/Sayo, Bandori (sort of)
> 
> Sayo gets Yukina a kitten for her birthday, and the members of Roselia get to see her soft side.

"Happy birthday Yukina!"

Yukina walks into the practice room, which has been decorated for Yukinas birthday. They had practice scheduled that day, so they all thought why not celebrate her birthday there. All of Roselia yelled at the same time, pulling strings on the confetti they all brought with them. Yukinas typical Serious Practice Face, was now replaced with a soft, big smile. 

"Guys...You know you didn't have to do anything for my birthday. But.....Thank you anyways."

All of the members brought Yukina into a big hug, causing Yukina to blush slightly. When it came to the members birthdays, everybody always went all out. Even if they didn't need to. 

"We're gonna have to postpone practice a few hours. We all got you presents!"

Lisa said, getting out four large, and medium, sized boxes. Yukina sat on the chair right next to where all the boxes had been placed. Yukina wasn't very big on getting gifts, or even celebrating birthdays. But don't think that it stopped Roselia, specifically Lisa, from celebrating with a big party. Since Lisa was her best friend and childhood friend, she always went big every single year. Don't get it wrong, this isn't considering going all out for Lisa. But there wasn't much she could do this time around. Still, with the help of her fellow band-mates, they all did their best.

"Can I show her my present first?"

Ako said, jumping up and down as she stood next to the presents. Lisa gave her a slight nod, and Ako got out her present which was wrapped in light green wrapping paper. She hands Yukina the present, and Yukina proceeds to open it. Its a pack of tea with a letter attached to the box. Yukina takes off the card and reads it out loud.

"Happy birthday, Yukina-san! I'm so glad you let me and Rin-Rin be in the band! It might have been a while ago, but I'm still not over it! I love you and I hope your birthday was amazing! I hope you like your present!! I tried very hard."

Yukina smiles to herself, thanking Ako for the lovely gift. She puts the tea back in the box and puts it on the floor next to her for later.

Suddenly, a small voice from the back of the room is heard.

"U-Um.....I think I'd like to go next."

Out from the back, is Sayo who is holding a smaller box wrapped in purple wrapping paper. She slowly walks next to Yukina, gently placing the box in her lap.

"Please be careful when opening. It's very...Um......Valuable."

Yukina doesn't really understand what Sayo means, but decides to open it as carefully as possible. She gently takes the bow off the box, and starts to unwrap the gift. After a few seconds, she opens the box and sees something she definitely didn't expect to see. 

"A.......A cat?"

Yukinas face immediately turns red at the sight of the tiny, calico colored kitten sitting in the box she was handed. She gently puts her hand in the box, attempting to pet the tiny kitten. The kitten lifts in head, allowing Yukina to pet it. The softness of the kittens fur causes Yukina to break out into the softest smile any of the Roselia members have ever seen. 

"S-Sayo......Um......Thank you.....For the gift......I'm very......Very happy......."

Yukina says, practically whispering. 

"You really got her a cat? That definitely beats my gift."

Lisa says, smiling to herself.

"Well....I was trying to think of something Minato-san would want as a present, and a kitten was all I could think of."

"Well...I think it was a really sweet present.....You can tell she really likes it...."

Rinko says, starring at the tiny cat.

"I'm very glad you like it, Minato-san."

"Well...Does it.....Does it have a name.....?"

Yukina asks, not looking up from the cat before her.

"Not yet. I thought I'd leave naming it to you."

Yukina pauses, trying to think of a name for the little kitten. 

"I think I'll name it.....Tiger....."

The whole room goes silent for a second, processing the name she gave it.

"I think Tiger is a very cute name! I love it!"

Ako says, breaking the slight silence.

"Tiger, huh? I think it fits."

Sayo says, looking into the box at the kitten.

Rinko and Lisa nod in agreement. Yukina smiles, glad that they all like the name.

"Well, looks like Roselia has a new mascot!"

Lisa says, pointing to the cat. The rest of the members laugh, agreeing with her statement.

"Thank you again, Sayo. This is probably one of the best gifts I've ever gotten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to keep this one short and sweet! It's not really based on the ship itself, and more on just the two characters I guess? I wasn't quite sure how to make this ship-based with my idea, so I did my best.


	8. Fictober 8; First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober day 8; First meeting.  
> Ship: Ran/Moca, Bandori
> 
> Himari is mutual friends with Ran and Moca. One day, Himari decides that Ran and Moca would be good friends, so she introduces them to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I'm aware all of Afterglow, including Ran and Moca, are childhood friends. This is supposed to be an AU, so don't take it seriously as it isn't canon.

"Hey, Hii-chan"

Moca says, slowly approaching Himari in the halls. 

"Moca! I'm glad you're free. I wanted to talk to you about something!"

"Oh...Is Hii-chan finally confessing to Moca-chan? We all knew it would happen eventually....."

"M-Moca! That's not it!"

"I'm just teasing you~ Now...Why did you need me?"

"Well.....There's this friend I have, and I thought the two of you would get along really well! I'm not trying to set you guys up, so don't get the wrong idea! I just thought maybe you'd wanna meet her?"

Moca takes a minute to think, making her typical 'Thinking' face. After a minute passes, she finally decides what to say.

"Okay. I'll meet her...I hope we really do get along, or I'll be mad at you Hii-chan~"

Himari gently grabs Mocas hands, showing that she's excited. She quickly lets go, signaling Moca to follow her somewhere. Moca follows her, and finds them walking to an unknown part of the school. (Aka just another set of the schools lockers. Moca doesn't usually go anywhere except  
her locker, so it's unknown to her.  
Soon, Moca spots a short black haired girl, around her height standing at one of the lockers. She seems to be by herself, so Moca assumes  
it's the girl Himari was talking about. Once they walk closer, the small girl looks up and notices Himaris arrival.

"Oh, hey Himari."

Moca stands behind Himari, as she was slightly nervous to meet a new girl. She knew Himari was just introducing her to the mystery girl as a future friend, but who knows how it'll go. Anybody would be nervous meeting a new person.

"Ran! I have someone I want you to meet~"

The mystery girl, apparently named Ran, sighs as she closes her locker and then facing Himari. 

"I told you, I don't want you hooking me up with anybody. I'll find somebody on my own."

"Wait, Ran! I'm not hooking you up.....I thought you'd get along really well with one of my friends! Since I'm friends with you both, I thought it would be easier for us to be a little friend group!" 

Moca takes that as her sign to come out from behind Himari, so she slowly steps out, standing next to Himari.

"Ran, this is Moca! Moca, this is Ran! I hope you two get along!"

Himari then quickly walks in the other direction, leaving the two freshly introduced girls by themselves. 

"So....You're Moca? Nice to meet you, I guess."

Moca can already sense the lack of interest Ran has in her, and she isn't exactly sure what to do.

"Yeah...And you're Ran? Ran is a very nice name....."

There's no response. The awkward silence fills the air, leaving Moca with no way to start conversation. As she's about to walk away, Moca quickly notices the black haired girl pick up a guitar case. 

"Ah, wait! Is that a guitar case....?"

"Oh, yeah it is. Why?"

Moca turns back to face Ran, getting a better look at the case. It's just your typical black guitar case, nothing really special.

"Well.....I also play the guitar....That's why I got interested...."

Ran averts her gaze to Moca, showing her now interest in the conversation.

".....Really? Are you in a band?"

"Well.....No. I more do it as a hobby.....But are you in a band?"

Ran shakes her head.

"I see....Well if you aren't in a band.....And I'm not in a band.......Then what does that mean?"

"It means neither of us are in a band"

Moca pretends to be offended by Rans remark.

"Ouch...That hurt Moca-chan.....Usually, Moca-chan is the one who makes the sly remarks....I've been defeated........"

Ran lets out a quiet laugh, but not quiet enough for Moca not to notice.

"Ha....You laughed.....Moca-chan has risen back up....!"

Ran laughs again, much louder this time.

"You sure are funny, Moca. Maybe Himari was right, we can definetly get along. How about we go to Yamabuki Bakery and talk more?"

Mocas face lights up at the mention of Yamabuki Bakery.

"How did you know that's my favorite place....? Gasp.....Are you a psychic?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

"Well.....I think I could stand being friends with a psychic. Hii-chan might get jealous that I noticed first!"

Ran laughs again, picking up her guitar case. The two girls, side by side, walk down the halls and out of the school. Himari catches a glimpse of the two, who were lost in conversation, and smiles to herself. She knew they'd get along well and she's very grateful that it went the way she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry these few chapters are a bit behind, I didn't realize fictober would be so hard to deal with lmao. I still hope it's been enjoyable!


	9. Fictober 9; Coffee shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (fictober day 9 isn't actually coffee shop, but i decided to skip the actual day 9 prompt.)  
> Fictober day 9: Coffee Shop.  
> Ship: Kokichi/Shuichi, Danganronpa V3.
> 
> "Hey, Shuichi?"
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> "Kokichi."
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Kokichi. It's my name. Don't forget it."

"Shuichi, your shift is about to start. You gotta get to the counter!"

Rantaro, Shuichis co-worker, yells from the back of the cafe.   
Shuichi and Rantaro were pretty close friends, so working together wasn't weird or anything. The only semi-weird thing about it was that Shuichi got to see Rantaros serious side very often. Example, right now. Shuichi was 5 seconds away from getting lectured by Rantaro for being even a second late to his shift. Thing is, Rantaro isn't even his boss. He sure acts like it, though.

Shuichi hurries to the counter, preparing for his shift to start. Not even a minute after it officially starts, somebody walks through the door. It's a short, purple haired boy with a very.....interesting outfit on. He walks up to the counter, like people in cafes do.

"Hello! What would you like?"

The short boy, seemingly distracted by something, fails to answer Shuichis question. Shuichi wishes he could snap the boy out of it, but he isn't legally allowed to do that. Cafe rules.

"Um...Hello?"

The boy snaps back into reality, remembering where he is. He quickly scams the menu behind Shuichi, before giving out his order.

"I'd like a hot chocolate, but only medium hot. I don't like my drinks too hot. And I would also like your best croissant sandwich, but make sure it's your best! I have my standards."

Shuichi sighs as he writes down everything the purple haired boy said. He didn't expect to be starting off his shift like this. But, what could you do?   
Shuichi took the tiny piece of paper with the boys order, and walked to the back where all their food was. He grabbed a croissant sandwich that was made about a minute prior to the boys order, and placed it into a small bag. Then, he walked over to their drink machine, grabbed a cup and filled it with hot chocolate. He placed a lid over the cup, and made sure that it wasn't 'too hot' like requested. Once it was cooled down a tiny bit, he went back to the counter and handed it to the boy. It exchange, he handed Shuichi the money that was owed. He took a sip of the drink, taking a second to decide if it was to his liking or not.

"Okay, I've decided. The hot chocolate was a bit too cold, but we can try again tomorrow! Oh, and I wanted to ask. Are you new? How come I've never seen you here before?"

Shuichi sighed for what feels like the 50th time in 5 minutes.

"I've worked here for a while, actually. And next time, I'll make sure to make your hot chocolate just the way you like it."

Shuichi rolled his eyes while saying 'just the way you like it.' He's never had a customer as annoying as him before. But he will admit, the boy was kind of cute. For being as annoying as he seemed, Shuichi was alright with dealing with him only because he was cute. 

"I see. I can't believe I missed out on seeing somebody so cute....Whoops! Didn't mean to say that last part. See you tomorrow, Shuichi!"

Before Shuichi could respond, the tiny boy was already out the door. Cute? Why did he admit that he thought Shuichi was cute? Who the hell was that anyway?

"Oooo...Looks like Shuichi has a boyfriend!"

Shuichi rolled his eyes, turning behind him to see Rantaro making fun of him like a middle schooler.

"Rantaro.....I just met him. I don't even know his name yet."

"Oh wow, even better! A mystery romance! I love these kinds of movies."

Shuichi lightly punched Rantaros arm, attempting to get him to stop. Oddly enough, Rantaro soon walked away, but he was still laughing. The two had a very playful relationship, as you can see.

 

The next day, the same boy walked through the doors the second Shuichis shift started. He ordered the same thing, and Shuichi made sure this time that his hot chocolate wasn't too old or too hot. He still couldn't believe that this was what he had to deal with now. He both hoped it wasn't a daily thing while also wanted it to be. His feelings were pretty complicated.

"Much better this time! I'd leave you a tip if I had any extra cash, but I only ever bring the exact amount that I need."

"I'll take the compliment as a tip. Will you be back here tomorrow, boy who hasn't told me his name yet?"

"Why yes, I will! Make sure to expect me the same time, too! And by the way, you'll have to guess my name! This isn't gonna be as easy as you'd like it to be~"

Once again, the boy was out the door before Shuichi could even say anything. So he was playing it that way, huh? How did Shuichi somehow get involved in this in the first place? It's like he was in some romance movie, and this was just the beginning. How much longer will this go on before he cuts the act and at least gives him his name? This could go on forever....

 

And it felt like it was. The boy came in at the exact same time, every single day for two weeks in a row. Each day, Shuichi would ask if he was finally gonna give him his name, and each time he was denied. Somehow, instead of getting more annoyed with him, he started to look forward to the boys visit everyday. It was the one reason he started to get excited about work.   
However, one day the boy didn't show up at their classic meet-up time. Time went by, and he never showed up. As Shuichi was preparing for his shift to end, he heard the door open. He quickly rushed to the counter and was greeted by someone he least expected to see.

"Hello, Shuichi! Sorry for being late, I suddenly got caught up in a fight on my way here!"

Shuichi sensed that the little boy was lying, and therefore he rolled his eyes once again. Instead of being annoyed, he actually found it funny.

"Dang, you caught me! It was a lie!"

The boy laughed, causing Shuichis face to crack a tiny smile. 

"So then, why are you late?"

"Actually, I'm not late. I purposely decided to come right before your shift ended! How do I know when it ends? One of your lovely co-workers told me!"

The boy pointed to Rantaro, who was standing behind Shuichi. Shuichi looked behind him, and Rantaro proceeded to wave.

"Anyways, the point is I'd like to walk you home. My treat! We have this thing going on, so I just figured we had to walk together at some point."

Shuichi was surprised at how interested this boy was in him. The whole situation just felt like it was a movie, and this definitely didn't help.

"......Really? I didn't expect you to be taking this so seriously."

The boy pouted, somehow offended by Shuichis statement.

"How mean.....I can take things seriously!"

"You lied about why you didn't come on time just a few minutes ago."

Silence.

"Well....That doesn't count.....When did you become so mean......"

Shuichi just sighed and attempted to change the subject.

"Well, I get off in about 2 minutes. Should I get you the regular before it ends?"

The boy nods and Shuichi heads into the back room. He grabs the same thing as he does everyday, making it the exact same way. A minute passes before he comes back with the order. The boy hands Shuichi the money, and he puts it into the register. In return, Shuichi hands him the sandwich and hot chocolate.

"Here you are, Your Majesty. Just the way you like."

The boy laughs before taking a quick sip of the hot chocolate. He gives a nod, approving the temperature of the drink. After he's done, Shuichi notices the time and takes off his apron. 

"Well, shall we?"

The boy says as Shuichi walks from behind the counter. He double checks with Rantaro, making sure that he'll be taking care of everything. Rantaro gives him a nod, and Shuichi and the boy head out the door. 

 

"So, you live this way? I've never been around here before."

"Really? Don't you come from this way everyday?"

"Oh man, caught again.....That was a lie!"

Shuichi can't help but laugh at how often the boy lies. He supposes it's just apart of his personality. Even tho lying is seen as a bad thing, the boy only ever lies about dumb things, so it's not seen as bad to Shuichi. He finds it cute, because the boy always laughs right after it. And, the boy indeed has a cute laugh. Maybe Shuichi was developing a crush....?

"Anyway, I do actually live around here. That, isn't a lie. You can ask my friends! I'm just a bit surprised that you live around here, too."

"It is really ironic. I live kind of far down this street, do you mind walking that far?"

"I wouldn't say I mind, but that won't stop me from eventually complaining!"

What a weird person this boy was. He acted like a child, and he even had the height of one. Meeting somebody in high school who is as childish as he is, is extremely rare as you can expect. He doesn't hate it, though. This boy was different. Shuichi was sure that he could have his serious moments, even if he never showed it. He just...Got that vibe from him. It was hard to explain, but it made Shuichi like him even more.

The next few minutes are spent walking in silence, before the boy stops walking, causing Shuichi to stop as well.

Without turning around, the boy begins to talk.

"Hey, Shuichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Kokichi."

"What?"

"Kokichi. It's my name. Don't forget it."

Shuichi was shocked that the boy, now named Kokichi, finally told him his name. They've known each other for over two weeks now, and it took him this long to finally say it. Shuichi wasn't mad, because he knew Kokichi had his reasons. But he was glad to finally know it.

"Kokichi, huh? You've got a nice name. I'm glad to finally know it."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't say it early both because it was apart of the act, and I was sort of.....Afraid to tell you. I didn't think you'd actually enjoy this whole relationship thing we have. I won't get all deep or anything, but I'm glad it lasted long enough for me to actually tell you my name."

Once he was finished talking, he continued walking. Shuichi was confused to actually see the serious side of Kokichi. As mentioned earlier, he already knew he had a serious side. He just wasn't expecting to see it so early on. But, he was glad. Kokichi seemed to be a very interesting, and unpredictable boy, and Shuichi was really happy to have met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! This was pretty much based on a twitter au I read a while back, so not all the ideas are mine.


	10. Fictober 10; Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober day 10 (actually 12); Flowers.  
> Ship: Eve/Maya, Bandori
> 
> Eve works at the local flower shop. Maya stops by, wanting to get the girl she likes a flower. Until, she finds out the girl she likes works at the flower shop she was planning on going to.

Eve switches the store sign to 'Open', letting people know that the store is officially open for the day. She smiles brightly as she opens the door, allowing people to come inside. Eve loves her job at the flower shop. As you might expect, it's quite a calm place to work at, as not very many people stop by. She's grateful for that, but she does wish more people would come inside. It does get a bit lonely when only a couple regulars stop by every few days. As she's lost in thought sitting behind the register, she suddenly hears the door open. She sits up, greeting the short, brown haired girl that walked in.

"Hello! Is there anything you're looking for today?"

The girl shakes her head, looking down at the ground. Eve is concerned, wondering if something might be wrong. But for the privacy of the customer, she keeps her thoughts to herself.

The girl, better known as Maya, walks around the shop quietly, avoiding eye contact with Eve. Known by all her friends, Maya has a huge crush on Eve. She's seen Eve around the town, as they both live in a fairly small town. As she doesn't usually visit the flower shop often, she had no idea Eve worked there. When she walked in and saw Eve at the register, she immediately knew she had to avoid eye contact as much as possible. What makes this even worse, is that she was planning on buying some flowers for Eve. She knew Eve liked flowers, but she didn't know she liked them this much. While looking around and trying to avoid even catching a glimpse at Eve, she realizes how difficult this actually is. Sneaking  
around like this is....Not something Maya recommends.

As she's never actually talked to Eve, Maya has no idea what kind of flowers to get Eve. Since Eve has white hair, she thought about getting some white flowers. Pretty basic, yeah. But it's all Maya could think of. As she looked around, she found a set of white carnations. They really stood out to her, so she decided to pick them out. Now comes the hard part. She had to pay, which involved talking to Eve. She didn't plan this part out what so ever, so she wasn't prepared. With all her strength, she walked up to the register to pay.

"Hello! Are these all?"

Maya nodded, very shyly.

"These flowers are so pretty! I'm sure whoever you'll give them too will love them!"

"T-Thank you....I'm glad to k-know somebody else thinks they're p-pretty..."

How the hell was Maya gonna even give these to her if she couldn't even hold a basic conversation with her?

"That'll be $15~"

"A-Aren't they supposed to be $25 or s-something?"

"Yes but....You get a special discount! No reason, it's just because you deserve it!"

Maya practically froze up. Luckily, it wasn't too obvious so Eve didn't notice it. Eve just took the money from Maya, put it in the register and handed her back the flowers. Once she did, Maya left the store faster than Sonic. Eve was really confused, but she just went with it.

"Ah, she's such a cutie! I hope she comes back soon~"

Eve said, very quietly to herself. The percs about working alone included the fact that she could talk to herself whenever she wanted to, knowing that nobody would hear her. Same with only having a few customers come in a day. She has plenty of time to herself, so she can really say whatever she wants to.

 

A few days later, Maya finally decides that she'll confess to Eve. It took a lot of thinking, and a lot of freaking out, but she finally decided that she needed to get it done. She grabbed the flowers she bought a few days ago, and headed out to the shop.

At the shop, Eve was once again talking to herself.

"I hope that girl comes back again.....I've seen her around town before and I just think she's adorable!"

Eve stops herself when she hears the door open again. Much to her surprise, she sees Maya, aka the girl she was just talking about. She smiles,  
and greets the shy girl.

"Welcome back! What are you in for today?"

"U-Um actually...I-I wanted to tell you s-something..."

Eve tilted her head in confusion, but also in curiosity. She had no idea what the brown haired girl wanted to share with her, but she was looking forward to it.

Maya, flowers in hand behind her back, slowly walked up the counter and stood in front of Eve.

"U-Um.....Eve I-I......I.....I like y-you.....I-I think you're really um.....Cute.......And um......! Sorry for being a bother......I-I just thought you'd wanna.....Know......."

Maya quickly held out the bouquet of flowers in front of her towards Eve, attempting to hand them to her. Eve was speechless, unable to think of what to say in return. She took the flowers from Maya, smelling them before smiling once again.

"Thank you! These flowers are actually one of my favorites that we have in the store. From all my time working here, I've never had anyone bring me flowers, so I really thank you! I think you're very cute too, and I'm happy to hear that you feel the same way!"

Mayas face turned bright red after hearing Eves words. She definitely wasn't expecting Eve to feel the same way, considering they basically never had a proper conversation until just now. She couldn't help but be relieved that she didn't have to hide anything anymore.

"R-Really???Are you sure? Are you not pranking me?"

"Ahaha, you're so cute! Of course I'm not pranking you! I've seen you around town, and I always find myself hoping that one day you'll walk inside here. When you finally did, I was so excited! Would you like to get some coffee together someday?"

Maya laughed awkwardly to herself, not really understanding what was happening. She was glad Eve felt the same way, but she was definitely surprised. They were strangers, so she was expecting rejection. But, thankfully the Love Gods were on her side.

"S-Sure! I'd love to!"

Eve and Maya exchanged smiles, both happy to find out the feelings they both shared mutually. This day was definitely gonna be one neither of them would ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry that the prompts are now out of order, I might fix it later on if I decide to skip more prompts. Either way, I really like this one and I hope you do too!


	11. Fictober 11; Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober day 11 (aka 13); Tattoo  
> Ship; Shuichi/Rantaro, Danganronpa V3
> 
> "Hey. What brings you in today?"
> 
> "O-Oh I'm just looking for inspirati-"
> 
> "I don't mean to sound blunt or rude, but you say that every time you come in. What's the real reason?"

Rantaro hears the door open, averting his attention to the front entrance. As he looks over, a familiar blue haired boy walks in. Rantaro doesn't know the boys name, but he's seen him very often. The boy comes in at least once a week, but he never seems to get an actual tattoo. He just says that he's 'looking for inspiration' for a tattoo. Which, sounds like an excuse but Rantaro doesn't really think much of it. He does wonder when this boy is actually gonna get a tattoo, since this is a tattoo shop after all. Maybe he's afraid to? Maybe Rantaro needs to give the boy some reassurance that tattoos aren't usually as painful as they look.

"Hey. What brings you in today?"

"O-Oh I'm just looking for inspirati-"

"I don't mean to sound blunt or rude, but you say that every time you come in. What's the real reason?"

Rantaro sees the boy freeze up, unable to think of another excuse. Just as he suspected, the boy has been lying this whole time. He isn't upset or mad, he doesn't take the shop that seriously. It's more that he's just curious of why the boy comes in once a week when he never gets an actual tattoo. As they always say, curiosity killed the cat and would someday do the same to Rantaro.

"U-Um......That is the reason! I just can't seem to figure out what I want.....It's nothing more than that!"

The boy, or Shuichi, is practically shaking in place. As you can tell, Shuichi is horrible at coming up with lies or excuses right on the spot. That's why he uses the same one each time he comes here. He knew that one of the workers would someday question why he hasn't gotten a damn tattoo yet, but he didn't expect it to one: be so soon and two: be Rantaro.

"Well, it's been about two months since you started coming here. I'm sure you have something in mind! Why don't you come over here and you  
can explain to me what you want!"

Rantaro points over to the chair by his desk, asking Shuichi to sit over there. Still shaking, Shuichi walks over to said chair and sits down. You can see his eyes shaking almost as much as the rest of his body is.

'Dude sure gets nervous easily, huh...'

Rantaro thought to himself. There wasn't anything wrong with being afraid to get a tattoo, he's just never seen somebody shake that much while waiting to get one. It was both funny, and cute. Okay, thinking it's cute is probably a bad thing. But Rantaro couldn't help it.

Rantaro grabs one of the many tattoo books they have, and walks over to his desk. He hands the book to Shuichi and then takes a seat on the chair next to him. 

"You can take a look through the book for more inspiration, or just explain to me something you want. I can do any kind of tattoo, no matter how big or small. But since this is your first time, I'd suggest getting something simple."

In Shuichis mind, he was freaking out. When he walked in today, he definitely wasn't expecting to be getting a tattoo! He probably should have planned this out a little better.....With his heart beating practically out of his chest, Shuichi looks through the book, his hands shaking even more with each page he turns. He stops at a little blue butterfly tattoo, and decides maybe something simple and small like that would get him out of this situation as soon as possible. He points to it, hands still shaking. 

"You want that?"

Shuichi nods.

"Okay, that's a pretty good starter tattoo. Since I know you're nervous, I'll make sure to be gentle so try not to worry. I'm gonna need your arm to stop shaking though, so I can prepare."

Shuichi holds onto the arm rest on the chair, attempting to get the shaking to stop. It takes a few minutes, but it eventually stops enough for Rantaro to start.

"Alright, before I start, I wanna make a deal with you. When I'm done, will you tell me the real reason why you kept coming here?"

Shuichi nodded.

"Nice. Now, it'll hurt a little bit but I promise that I'm gonna be as careful as I can be. If you want, you can grab my other arm to help forget about the pain."

Before even giving it a second thought, Shuichi grabbed Rantaros arm (the one not holding the needle) and closed his eyes. Shuichi wasn't big on pain or anything relating to it, so he was willing to do anything to forget all the pain he felt. Once he noticed Shuichi was ready, Rantaro started doing the tattoo. The second the needle touched Shuichis skin, Rantaro could feel him squeezing his arm with all his strength. He laughed, finding it kind of cute. After a couple of seconds, Shuichi seemed to get used to the pain and wasn't holding onto Rantaro as hard.

In Shuichis mind, he was more focused on the fact that he was holding onto Rantaros arm instead of the fact that he was getting a tattoo. Well, he was focusing on that part but not so much the pain. He was just confused on how Rantaro, the boy he came in here to see every week, was the one giving him the damn tattoo. Of course, he wanted it to go this way. But he just thought it was a dream, and not to soon become reality.

Before Shuichi knew it, the tattoo was finished. Rantaro lightly tapped him, causing Shuichi to open his eyes and let go of Rantaros arm. Rantaro then sat back, letting Shuichi look at his now finished tattoo.

"So, what do you think? Did I do a good job?"

Shuichi looked over at his tattoo, shocked by how good it ended up turning out.

"It looks great! You did a really good job. Oh, and thank you for being so gentle....Wait that might sound bad...I mean with the tattoo! I didn't really feel much pain and I'll probably get another one soon. But, I'd like it to be done by you....Wait I-I didn't mean that!"

Rantaro chuckled at the now embarrassed boy. He got so flustered so easily that Rantaro couldn't help but think he was extremely cute. He was glad that he suggested Shuichi got the tattoo.

"Well I'm glad you're happy with it. I don't know if you noticed, but I actually have a tattoo like that, too."

Rantaro lifts his sleeve on his left arm, pointing to the little black butterfly that he has. 

"That's why I thought it was ironic that you chose the butterfly. Guess we match now, ahaha."

Shuichi went silent. He accidentally matched with Rantaro? How the hell did this happen? Shuichi was mentally freaking out again, not sure why he had to pick the butterfly tattoo out of everything there was in the book. He was now 5 times more embarrassed than before.

"Anyways...Now you have to tell me why you really came here."

And this didn't help.

"U-Um....Guess I should do that, haha......U-Um........I came here because......I think....You're um....Cute.....I guess...?"

Out of all the reasons why he came in, Rantaro somehow didn't think about that reason. He was really surprised, but then realized that it was why Shuichi was so nervous and embarrassed all day. As you can tell, Rantaro is kind of slow when it comes to realizing these sorts of things.

"Oh....Really? I guess that makes sense. Well, thank you for that, I guess? You're pretty cute yourself, so thanks for showing up so often."

"C-Cute? Are you sure? Um...Then you're welcome? I mean...I don't know what to say......"

"What you said is enough for me. And yes, I am sure. Since this is your first tattoo, it's on the house. It'll come out of my paycheck, but since it's for you, it'll be worth it."

Shuichi and Rantaro both stood up from their chairs, making their way to the counter. 

"Here's a little kit on how to take care of it and make sure you don't ruin it. Wouldn't wanna ruin your first tattoo! Oh, and here's my business card. Make sure you come back again for your next one."

Rantaro hands Shuichi the tattoo kit, and a little piece of paper with a number on it.

"It's just a piece of paper. How is it a business card?"

"Well, I said it's my business card, right? I'll be expecting a text."

Shuichi shrugged and walked away. Once he walked out of the shop, he then realized what Rantaro meant by 'his business card.' It was his number, and he wanted Shuichi to text him. Shuichis face immediately turned red, and he ran home as quickly as he could. From inside the shop, Rantaro could see Shuichi through the windows. He laughed as he watched Shuichi running away, knowing he understood what Rantaro meant. Maybe this was the start of something cute? Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed! I really rushed with this chapter so sorry if it's a bit of a mess,,,I did attempt to fix it to the best of my ability, but I hope it's still enjoyable. Also, if you couldn't tell I have no idea how tattoos work. I've never gotten one so I did my best at describing it from what I know. Well,,,At least I tried.


	12. Fictober 12: Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober day 12 (or 14): Soulmates  
> Ship: Ran/Moca, Bandori
> 
> Before you meet your soulmate, you see your whole world in black and white. For their whole lives up until now, that's how Ran and Moca lived their lives.

Dark.

That's how life was for Moca. She had a decent life: she had friends, had a job, and had all sorts of different hobbies. Yet, life just felt so... Dark. Who knew that not having a soulmate could affect your life so much? I guess seeing everything in only black and white would make things really sad...But it just didn't make sense. Why was that how everything was without your soulmate? Why couldn't it be like....Something was written on your arm and it disappeared when you met them? Why did it have to be seeing everything in dark colors? Moca just didn't get it. Her friend, Lisa had already met her soulmate. Saaya, her other friend, did as well. They both must be so lucky....

Interrupting her thoughts, was Lisa tapping Moca on the shoulder, attempting to get her attention.

"Moca? Moca!"

"Huh? Was I lost in thought again....? Sorry, Lisa."

"It's fine, but your break is about to be over. You need to get back to the register."

"Register..? Am I still at work? I swear I left......"

"Nope, haven't left yet! You can leave in three hours though!"

Moca groaned as she stood up from her seat, making her way to the register. Lisa stood next to her, as they both waited for the next customer to come inside.

"Hey, Lisa?"

"Yeah, Moca?"

"What's it like to have a soulmate and see the world brightly?"

"It's very nice. Everything just feels so....Bright and happy. You just feel like one of those girls in those cheesy romance movies, you know? How they all think life is birds singing and sun shining? That's basically how it feels."

Moca sighed at Lisas answer. She always asks all her friends that question, hoping to get a nice image in her head about it. No matter what, she just ends up sad. Moca feels like she's never gonna see life like that, so she isn't really sure why she continues to ask. Maybe someday, she'll get lucky.

Once again interrupting her thoughts, was the sound of the door opening. But once the person walked through, something felt different to Moca.

"Welcome! What can we get you today?"

"Just a sandwich."

Moca is frozen. Once that person came in, everything felt so....Different. Who was this girl?

"Here you go! That'll be $5!"

"Thanks. Keep the change."

The black and red haired girl hands Lisa a $10, Lisa putting it inside the register as the girl walks away and closes the door.

"Moca? Is something wrong? Did you know her?"

"Lisa......Is the sun out?"

"What? It's setting right now. What's up with you?"

"Why does everything feel so bright?"

Lisas eyes widen, a shocked expression on her face as she grabs Mocas shoulders and starts shaking her.

"Moca! Is everything colorful now?"

"Yes.....Why are you shaking me?"

"I think you just met your soulmate!"

Lisa stops shaking Moca, and Moca just freezes again. She takes a minute to think about what has just changed. Then, she realizes what was different.

The whole world was bright. She could finally see all the different colors people kept talking to her about. She really did feel like one of those girls from the cheesy romance movies.

"Lisa.....It's true.....I found my soulmate.....! This is so weird....The colors all look so nice....."

Though Moca had a bit of a difficult time expressing her emotions, especially excitment, Lisa knew she was really excited and happy. She could see Mocas eyes sparkling, and she's never seen them so bright before. Lisa was so happy to see her this way. She always felt bad that they couldn't experience getting a soulmate at the same time, but now she didn't have to worry. Lisa was already planning all the double dates they could go on, until Moca interrupted her.

"Lisa? Do you know the girl who walked in here...? Black and red hair?"

"Oh, I think she's a local street musician! I'm pretty sure she plays the most down the street, so if you wanna find her then that's where to look!"

Without thinking, Moca took off her apron and headed out the door. Lisa was yelling at her, telling that she already took her break, but Moca didn't hear anything.

_"Wow....The world sure looks better when everything's colorful...."_

She says quietly, to herself. Without walking very far, she finds the same black and red haired girl, playing the guitar on the side of the street. She has a guitar case open in front of her, Moca assumes it's to get money. Moca gets out a spare $10 she had, and walks up to the case. She slowly puts the money in it, and steps back a little so she can properly listen to the girl.

_'She has an amazing voice......Is this really the girl....?'_

A few minutes later, the girl wrapped up her playing and started counting the money she got. She then put it all in her pocket before placing the guitar back in the case and carrying it on her back. She then notices that Moca was watching her, and starts to approach her.

"Um...Hi. I need to tell you something..."

"Huh? What is it....?"

"When I walked into your store....My whole world kind of lit up? Do you know why?"

"My friend Lisa said that you start seeing life in color once you meet your soulmate....I think you must've met yours...."

"Really....? Maybe that's true..."

"It's funny....Because when you walked in, I saw color everywhere~"

"Y-You did....? U-Um....What's your name?"

"Moca...And yours?"

"I'm Ran."

"Nice to meet you, soulmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one! This idea wasn't made by me, a mutual of mine (harley) came up with it and I asked if I could write it, so here it is! I really like this one, I enjoy writing soulmate related things so I hope it was good!


	13. Fictober 13: Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober day 13(or 15): Childhood  
> Ship: Eli/Nozomi, Love live
> 
> Eli and Nozomi are hanging out, when Nozomi suddenly brings up what it would be like if they had met in their childhood.

Eli walks into the living room, bringing two cups of tea for her and Nozomi to share. She places them on the table in front of the two, before sitting down on the couch next to Nozomi. They both take a sip of their drinks at the same time, soon placing them back on the table.

"This is really good! As expected of Eli!"

"You should really be thanking the box I made them from..Ahaha..."

"Well, I wanna thank you instead! The great Eli-chii can make anything taste great!"

"Nozomi....You flatter me too much~"

"Good! You deserve it."

The two girls sit in silence for a couple minutes, taking random sips from their tea. The silence is soon interrupted by Nozomi, asking a very strange question.

"Hey, Eli-chii?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think life would've been like if we had met during our childhood?"

"That's a really random question....Why all of the sudden?"

"I've just been thinking about how for example, Honoka, Umi and Kotori were childhood friends. I was wondering how different our relationship would be if we had met when we were younger."

"I guess I understand. I think we'd be even closer than we already are, if that's even possible."

"Maybe....I can't help but wanna imagine it a bit. Would you like to, as well?"

 

(~In their imagination~)

 

Eli tugs her moms shirt, pointing to the playground in hopes that she'll be allowed to play. Her mom gives her a smile and a nod, Eli soon running over at full speed. Eli really likes playing at the park, even when she's by herself. And it seems that she's not the only one like that.

At the other side of the park, is a young girl around her age playing all by herself. Eli can't help but feel sad, since most of the time people come to the park with their friends, or even make new ones. She decides as a change of pace, she'll go and ask the little girl if she'd like to play together! Maybe she can make a new friend! It's not something she does often, but for some reason, she feels like it's the right thing to do. She runs over to the little girl, who's playing in a nearby sandpit all alone. She taps the girl on the shoulder, giving her a quick wave before sitting down in front of her.

"Hi! Wanna play together?"

The girl averts her attention to Eli, who is now also in the sandpit. She takes a second to think about it, as she doesn't usually like playing with other kids. However, Eli somehow seems like a nice girl, so she decides to give it a shot. Her parents do want her to meet new kids anyway.

"Sure! What's your name?"

"Eli! What's yours?"

"I'm Nozomi! Wanna build a castle with me?"

Eli nods, grabbing some sand into her direction and building a mini castle. Nozomi on the other hand, starts building what is supposed to be (quote from her) 'The biggest castle in the history of castles.' The two girls continue building a whole kingdom of castles until the sun starts to set. While building, they bond over different things they have in common such as their mutual love for idols. They both have dreams of becoming one themselves, and they even discuss a whole future together where they're both idols on the same stage together. After only a couple of hours, it feels like they both already know everything about each other. Since they spent so much time talking and building, they never  
even noticed the sun starting to set. Until, it was almost completely dark outside.

"Hey....When did it become so dark outside? I don't like the dark....I'm not sure where my mom went either...."

(Both of their parents are talking to each other at a nearby bench)

"It's dark? I never even realized! Guess we were building for too long.....I don't wanna go home yet!"

"I do.....The dark is scary...."

"Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of! I'm here with you, so you aren't alone!"

Nozomi grabs Elis hand, trying to calm her down. Nozomi doesn't have a fear of the dark, so she can help Eli calm down a little bit. Eli takes a deep breath while looking at Nozomi. In almost no time, she forgot about her fear.

"Wow~ You're really good at calming people down! I'm sure you'd make a great idol!"

"Really? I didn't know that was a skill you needed to be one, but I'm glad to have it!"

The two girls continue playing together until their parents eventually tell them it's time to come home. Eli convinces Nozomis mom to let her stay the night, so they both have a sleepover together at Elis house. This could be the start of a nice, new friendship!

 

~End of imagination~

 

"Why did you have to add my fear of the dark in there...."

"Wouldn't you say it made it more realistic?~"

"No."

"C'mon Eli-chii~"

"Fine. I do like the part where you calm me down, as that's something you do very often. Maybe...Not about my fear of the dark, but you're always there for me whenever I'm scared or anxious. I think that was the most accurate part."

"Awww Eli-chii~ Don't make me get emotional...."

The two girls laugh, and continue talking about a childhood together that could've been. Maybe they wanted to be friends in their childhood, but there's no guarantee that they'd still be friends now. Either way, the two of them were really happy with how their past, and present, were. As long as they were still friends, they were satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! I was gonna do a ship/friendship where they actually were childhood friends, but I thought this might've been cuter. I hope it was good!


End file.
